Amadeus Cho (2010s Marvel Animated Universe)
Amadeus Cho is a 13-year old genius who is the seventh smartest person on the planet, behind M.O.D.O.K. (6th) and The Leader (5th). Amadeus Cho has a hypermind which allows him to run a virtually limitless amount of calculations in his head. He is given access to the Iron Spider Armor. According to Nick Fury, Amadeus Cho is at least the seventh smartest being on Earth. When Amadeus enrolls into Midtown High School, Peter Parker becomes jealous of Amadeus Cho, where this is only worsens when Amadeus becomes the new Iron Spider after he proves himself perfect to operate the armor. At first they do not get along, to the point where Amadeus calls the web-slinger a "menace" and tries to be a "true hero". He is attacked by Taskmaster who attempts to steal the Iron Spider armor, but Spider-Man assists him and saves the people. This changes Amadeus' view of Spider-Man and realizes the truth of Spider-Man. Taskmaster uses a nanobot to hack the armor which causes Cho to fight Spider-Man uncontrollably. Amadeus manages to fix it, but Taskmaster gets away and the nanobot nearly causes the Iron Spider armor to explode, but Spider-Man removes the nanobot and Cho resolves the virus. Spider-Man lets Cho keep the Iron Spider armor and recruits him as a member of the New Warriors along with Agent Venom. In "New Warriors", Amadeus loses the Iron Spider suit during the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with Taskmaster and the Thunderbolts. Regrouping, the New Warriors launch a counterattack against the Helicarrier's escaped criminals and manage to convince some of the Thunderbolts to turn against Taskmaster. Amadeus leads some of the supervillains into the training room and programs the Life Model Decoys into Spider-Men, enabling the team to take down their foes. Afterwards, Amadeus and the other young heroes are sent to the Triskelion building as their new headquarters. Amadeus Cho in the Iron Spider Armor tracks a signal to a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage room and finds the long-dormant villain Arnim Zola wakes from hibernation and sets out to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D.. He teams up with Spidey to take him down. In "Rampaging Rhino" he is seen attending class along with the newest recruit Rhino. Cho continues his education at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, he took part in a lesson taught by Ant-Man. He attend class with the other New Warriors held by Hawkeye in which they are a taken down by the Avenger. He later enjoys a burrito brought by Spider-Man along with his class mates. Amadeus Cho and his other class mates were suspicious of the new student Triton. Spider-Man attacks Cho and Iron Fist believing that they had been replaced by Synthezoids. When this is proven false Cho puts on the Spider-Armor and tracks the signal to Zola's lab. As they leave the are attacked by a group of Synthezoid duplicates of their classmates. Cho sacrificed himself to the Synthezoids to allow Spidey and Iron Fist to escape. Cho was placed in a stasis pod along with the other students. Spider-Man, Rhino and Venom team up to save their classmates. Spidey breaks Cho out of his pod and borrows the Iron-Spider Armor to battle Arnim Zola. He and the other students where forced to take part in the Contest of Champions, a game between the Grandmaster and his brother the Collector. Spider-Man introduces Cho to the The Leader and M.O.D.O.K.. Spidey reveals that The Leader is the 5th smartest person in the world, ahead of M.O.D.O.K. who is 6th and Amadeus Cho is of course 7th. Cho and Flash learn Peter's true identity when Aunt May revealed that she knew about his double life all along. This took the two young heroes by surprise due to their past with Peter Parker. Cho and the other heroes team up with Spider-Man to take down the Grandmaster and the other villains. He then witnesses S.H.I.E.L.D. rebuild the Triskelion. Gallery Iron_Spider_Cho.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nj8ljanfWc1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr nchd3qbVGj1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr nchd3qbVGj1rl14rno2 1280.png tumblr_o667rjbndq1rl14rno3_1280.png Category:Male Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes